How to piss off the kuroshitsuji characters
by SmileyfaceGurl
Summary: This is a 25 list step of how to piss each of them off.
1. Chapter 1

25 ways to piss off Sebastian Michaels

1. Fill a box full of puppies and put it in Sebastian's room.

2. Tape his reaction.

3. Show the tape to everyone.

4. Put ciel in a cute cat outfit, and tell Sebastian that if he touches him that you'll catnap every cat you see and put them in Pluto's care.

5. Every time he says 'I'm one hell of a butler.' Say, 'That's what she said.'

6. If he tells you to stop, put your hand over your mouth and say,' Dabato' Over and over.

7. While he's asleep, place a greil plushie in his arms.

8. Take a picture and send it to greil and everyone else.

9. Laugh really loud when greil glomps him after seeing the picture.

10. Ask Lizzy to give him a makeover.

11. When he's kicking ass cheer, 'Sabby, Sabby, He's ciel's man! If he can't do it, ciel will kick his can.'

12. Every time ciel gives him orders shout out, 'WHIPPED!'

13. Show Sebastian pictures of CielXSabby.

14. Record his reaction.

15. Proceed to post on Facebook.

16. Ask him if he's ever had a girlfriend.

17. If he says no then point at him a say, 'Ah ha! I knew you were gay!'

18. Tell greil that today is 'huge Sebastian' day.

19. Paint Sebastian's nails hot pink. Then blame it on Lizzy.

20. Draw a pentacle on Sebastian's wall and say ciel told you to.

21. Tell him that if he was ever an animal, he'd be a dog.

22. Tell him Claude and ciel did kinky things on his bed.

23. Read a ClaudeXSebastian fanfiction out loud.

24. Tell him that ciel hated him and that claude is way better at sex.

25. When he see's a cat ask, 'Is that how you look at ciel at night?'

Do this and you will totally piss him off. Comment and tell me who I should do next!


	2. Chapter 2

25 ways to piss off ciel phantomhive (Some spoiler's)

1. Take his eye patch and make Pluto wear it. That's gonna be pretty hard to get back…

2. Tie him up and put him in Sebastian's room.

3. Tell everyone that that's how they get it up.

4. Tell that to grell first.

5. Tell him that he's the shortest demon you've ever seen.

6. When he asks you how you know he's a demon say, 'I see dead people.'

7. Ruffle his hair and say, 'Such a cute little uke!' (If you like yaoi you'll get it.)

8. Tell Lizzy that he said his room was looking rather Un-cute.

9. Show grell a picture or CielxSebby.

10. Get your laptop and put it in his face and say, 'It's the 21st century! Now what BIITCH! '

11. Tell him that alois was going to ask Claude to smex him in the middle of the night.

12. Laugh when he stays up all night long.

13. Write on all his paper work, 'CielxAlois 4EVA!' in blue and purple crayons.

14. When he's asleep replace all his clothes with long white tees and jeans and call him the short 'L'.

15. Ask if Sebastian's always carrying him because his ass still hurts from the night before.

16. If he say's no than point at him and say, 'HA! You never denied having sex with him!'

17. Lock Ciel and Alois in a small steamy closet together.

18. Video tape what goes on.

19. Tell Claude that Sebastian is giving up ciel's soul.

20. Glomp ciel until he say's 'I love Sebastian. He's my smexy butler.'

21. Show ciel the corset scene.

22. Don't believe him when he says it was just a corset.

23. Tell ciel that real men don't wear knee socks and heels.

24. When ciel gets kidnaped paint his face like a cat so Sebastian can't resist.

25. Tell him you got a list of how to piss him of on the internet and wanted to see if it worked.

This time I did ciel because of how many votes I got for him! Now who next! Remember, no one who I have done all ready.


	3. Chapter 3

25 ways to piss of alois trancy

1. Tell him he looks reeaal nice in those shorts.

2. When he ask of your being sarcastic laugh and say,' what! Sarcastic? Please!' In a sarcastic tone.

3. When he starts crying to Claude give him a bag of Depends and tell if to use them if he ever has the urge.  
4. Tell him ciel had something really important to tell him.

5. Ask him if he ever had his eye poked out.

6. When he says no, poke his eye with your thumb and say, 'THIS IS FOR HANNAH YOU DINGLEBERRY!'

7. Hold up a sign that says 'Honk twice if alois trancy wears tiny shorts.'

8. Steal all of his tiny shorts and replace them with hot pink jogging pants that spell JUCIY on the back.

9. Laugh every time you see his backside.

10. As alois if he's ever read Okane ga nai (No money)

11. When he says no tell him what it is about. Then tell him that Ayase reminds you of him.

12. Play chess with him and tell him the wrong rules so you would win every time.

13. When he says's Ole say, 'THIS IS FOR HOGWARTS! '

14. When alois sticks his tongue out ask him why it's so long.

15. Stop him before he answers and say, 'No wait, Claude told me that answer yesterday never mind.'

16. Put all of his coats in the wash and shrink them.

17. When he asks you why you did that say you wanted his coats to catch up with the size of his shorts.

18. When he hit's Hannah, punch him and say, 'So that's how it feels to hit a douche.'

19. Poke him over and over.

20. Tell him claude doesn't love him like he loves ciel.

21. Ask him if he loves ciel.

22. When he denies it grab his cheeks and say, 'There's no need to be shy!'

23. Give him a CD with the song 'Gay Bar' On it.

24. Make him sing 'Singing in the rain' Then call him a rapist. ( A joke from 'the clockwork orange' )

25. Tell him ciel wanted him to take a nude picture of himself and make him send it.

.

.

That was alois! Who will be next!


End file.
